newsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Jr.
Nick Jr. is an American digital cable and satellite television channel that is run by the Viacom Kids & Family Group, a unit of the Viacom Media Networks division of Viacom, the channel's ultimate owner. The channel, which is aimed at younger children between 0 and 6 years old, features a mix of originally-produced programming, and series previously and concurrently aired on the "Nick: The Smart Place to Play" block, and its previous iterations, on Nickelodeon. Due to the Nickelodeon block, Nick Jr. is sometimes disclaimed on air as "the Nick Jr. channel" to avert confusion, especially times of day where both Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. are both carrying preschool programming. The channel was replacing the block on February 2, 2009 launch. Nick Jr.'s name was taken from a former program block on parent channel Nickelodeon, which aired weekday mornings from 1988 to 2009 under the Nick Jr. name; and still survives today on Nickelodeon as a block known in promotions as "Nick: Play With Us!" (which regularly airs from 8:00 AM to 2:00 PM ET; 8:30 AM to 2:30 PM ET during the summer months or on designated school break periods and major national holidays), which has traditional commercial breaks and no common continuity between each series. As of February 2015, Nick Jr. is available to approximately 75.4 million pay television households (64.8% of households with television) in the United States. History 'As Nick Jr. (1988–present)' On January 4, 1988, Nickelodeon announced that Nick Jr. brings channel in line with the Nickelodeon brand identity. In that time of that year, Nickelodeon unveiled standardized logos for its six channels. On January 4, 1988 at 6:00 AM ET, Nick Jr., accompanied by the debut of the logo. Although the use of an orange "adult" and blue "child" figure was found in the wordmark logo. The Nick Jr. channel retained Face (1994-2004) and Piper (2004-2012) it also continued not to accept traditional advertising or marginalize closing credits for promotion of other shows on the channel. A Spanish language block featuring Nick Jr. and Nickelodeon programs debuted on July 12, 2010 on sister channel Tr3́s. "Tr3́s Jr." aired Spanish dubs of Blue's Clues and Wonder Pets. The block was ended once the final affiliations for Tr3́s broadcast stations requiring E/I programming expired. On February 2, 2009 Nick Jr. became its own 24 hour channel, showing programs and movies. Every time a TV-G or TV-PG rated movie is on, the channel uses the TV-Y icon. On January 1, 2012, an update of Nick Jr.'s image debuted that was produced by Gretel Inc., with a new advertising campaign produced by BBDO. The Piper mascot and programs were permanently dropped, removing one of the last vestiges of the channel's former identity; as a result, some of the interstitial learning activities that originally featured Piper's narration were recycled and replaced by the voice of a female continuity announcer. Disappointed parents organized a social media effort to bring back the characters. The channel changed its slogan from "We Love to Play" to "Play With Us!" (which is also used as the branding for the Nickelodeon's preschool block). The channel's programming at this point began to be hosted by characters from Nick Jr. shows. The channel also began incorporating programming promotions and short features on that date; seven months later, on October 1, 2012, Nick Jr. started airing limited traditional advertising (for companies such as ABCMouse, Kmart and Playskool) in the form of underwriter sponsorships airing in-between shows. Since July 8, 2009 the channel uses a White transparent circle TV-Y rating icon with Houschka Black typeface. In mid-February 2013, a second Pacific Time Zone-based feed for Nick Jr. was launched, both to allow a unified schedule across nearly all time zones and the reaction of parents to NickMom's scheduling a few months before which meant programming meant for a mature audience aired in the early evening west of the Rockies. 'Return to full 24 hour operation (2015–present)' On September 9, 2015, the social media channels of NickMom announced that the 10 hour night-time block on Nick Jr., along with the NickMom website, would end operations by the end of September 2015 with the time vacated by NickMom returned to traditional Nick Jr. programming. NickMom ended at 6:00AM ET in the morning of September 28, 2015 with an airing of the progam Cops. However, NickMom never aired any "goodbye" bumpers or "farewell" messages for its final night and as such, the film faded straight into an episode of The Mighty B! at its end. Since then, some of Nick Jr.'s most popular programming, including repeats of [[The Mighty B!|''The Mighty B!]], and some movies, now fill the ten hours vacated by NickMom, whose former website address is now used as a redirect to Nickelodeon's site for parental resources. Programming 'Current''' Nick Jr. (1988–present) *''Blue's Clues'' (September 8, 1996 – present) *''Dora the Explorer'' (August 14, 2000 – present) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (September 6, 2005 – present) *''Max & Ruby'' (May 3, 2002 – present) *''Wonder Pets!'' (March 3, 2006 – present) *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' (August 20, 2007 – present) *''The Mighty B!'' (April 26, 2008 – present) *''LazyTown'' (July 25, 2004 – present) *''Blue's Room'' (August 2, 2004 – present) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (August 28, 2006 – present) *''Bobby Sedita'' (October 31, 1999 – present) 8:00AM to 2:00PM; 8:30AM to 2:30PM during summer months; 10:00AM to 2:00PM during 2 hour delays; 11:00AM to 2:00PM during 3 hour delays; 8:00 to 11:00AM during conference days *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' (September 7, 2004 – present) *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' (November 5, 2007 – present) *''Oswald'' (August 20, 2001 – present) *''Little Bill'' (November 28, 1999 – present) *''The Backyardigans'' (October 11, 2004 – present) *''Blue's Room'' (August 2, 2004 – present) *Teletubbies (May 30, 2016 – present) *''Nick Jr. Movie'' (February 2, 2009 – present) 'Old school Nick Jr. (1988'–'2005)' *''Allegra's Window'' (October 24, 1994 – February 2, 1999) *''Bob the Builder'' (November 28, 1998 – September 29, 2004) *''Franklin'' (November 3, 1997 – September 29, 2004) *''Gullah Gullah Island'' (July 6, 1994 – February 2, 1999) *''Kipper'' (September 5, 1997 – December 31, 2001) *''Little Bear'' (November 6, 1995 – September 29, 2004) *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' (August 26, 2000 – September 29, 2004) *''Maisy'' (February 11, 1999 – September 29, 2004'')'' *''Rubbadubbers'' (July 8, 2002 – September 29, 2004) *Face (mascot) (July 6, 1994 – October 8, 2004) *Piper (mascot) (October 11, 2004 – September 7, 2007) 'NickMom (2012'–2015) *''Instant Mom'' (September 29, 2013 – September 27, 2015) *''MFF: Mom Friends Forever'' (October 1, 2012 – 2015) *''NickMom Night Out'' (October 1, 2012 – 2015) *''Parental Discretion with Stefanie Wilder-Taylor'' (October 1, 2012 – 2015) *''Take Me to Your Mother'' (2013 – 2015) *''Undercover Cupid'' (2014 – 2015) *''What Was Carol Brady Thinking?'' (October 1, 2012 – 2013) Related services 'Nick Jr. HD' Nick Jr. HD is a high definition simulcast of Nick Jr. that broadcasts in the 1080p resolution format; it was launched on August 1, 2012 making Nick Jr. the first Nickelodeon spin-off channel to operate an HD feed. Many post-2005 programs in the network's library, along with most of the NickMom schedule, are aired in the 1080p format, such as alongside recent seasons of Max & Ruby, and Dora the Explorer. As of 2015, it is available on AT&T U-verse, Time Warner Cable, Charter Communications, Verizon Fios, Google Fiber, Comcast, Cox Communications, and DirecTV. International On May 16, 2011, MTV Networks launched two new channels, Nick Jr. and MTVNHD, in Asia. These 24-hour channels began to be available on StarHub TV in Singapore on May 18 and on Telekom Malaysia Berhad's Hypp.TV in Malaysia on June 1. The channel launched aggressively to the rest of Southeast Asia later.[20] An African version of Nick Jr. was launched on September 30, 2014 along with Nicktoons.[21] In Poland, Nick Jr. is available on the newly formed NC+ digital satellite platform (started March 2013). In Canada, Nick Jr. was launched as a programming block on the local version of Nickelodeon. Versions of Nick Jr. also exist in the United Kingdom and Ireland, Germany, India, France, Italy, Latin America, and Australia.